


Man and Wife

by Spookbeetle



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Marriage, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookbeetle/pseuds/Spookbeetle
Summary: April and Andy enjoy their wedding night after their guests have left.





	Man and Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing I dashed out- she really did look fantastic in that white dress.  
> Kudos and comments sustain me, so show me some love if you liked it!

‘Bye, everyone! Thanks so much for coming! We didn’t make gift bags or anything so just take whatever you want from the kitchen!’  
April watched the receding backs of Leslie and Ron from inside the doorframe. Andy had one arm up, waving erratically, the other pulling her tight against his side. She shut her eyes, smiling slightly, and pressed her face into his football sweater. She could see a sweat stain forming under his armpit- he’d done all the dances, every single one. She watched as the crowd of people got smaller and smaller, filtering into separate cars.  
‘Is that all of them, babe?’  
‘Uh, probably- I wasn’t counting. Oh, wait a sec-’ she spun around, still in his arm.  
‘Orrin? Give me a second, I’ll go find him’  
She pulled herself away and ran up the stairs. He was in the bathtub with the lights turned off and when she came in he climbed out and shook her hand formally.  
‘Such a wonderful day. I knew I’d fetch a high price for you, my only daughter.’  
She half-smiled at him. ‘Don’t get sentimental on me. I guess you’re off, then?’  
He inclined his head slightly. ‘Your friend Chris is very disturbing. Have a dark night.’

After he’d left April shut the door and looked up at Andy. He grinned at her and then opened his eyes really wide like he did when he remembered something, and yanked the door open.  
’Babe! I gotta carry you into the house, I think!’  
She raised her eyebrows slightly and stepped outside. He bent down, putting an arm behind the crook of her knees and another at her back, and lifted her up like she weighed nothing. Once she was in his arms he seemed to forget what he was doing for a second and stared happily down at her.  
‘I have the most beautiful wife ever,’ he said hoarsely, and she lifted her face up to kiss him. He tasted like ice cream- there’d been a lot of ice cream, she could see little pink streaks of strawberry in his hair.  
‘Come on then!’ she said, smiling and tugging lightly on his jersey.  
‘Oh yeah! Okay, here we go-‘ he crossed the threshold slowly and then yelled ‘MEET MY WIFE, HOUSE’ into the empty living room. ‘Was that right?’  
‘It was perfect.’  
‘Yesss. So, what is the first thing we should married-do? There’s loads of leftovers, and Ben left the Avatar DVD here, though it won’t be 3D I think, he said the movie rental store was sold out.’

She tilted her head to one side and gave him a long look. Then she slowly moved her hands up to her face and started to take off her earrings, then unclasped her necklace. It slipped forward, down the front of her dress and onto the floor. Andy, the grin falling from his face as his eyes widened, followed it with his eyes. The white orchid came out of her hair and a curtain of it fell forward. She brought her hands to the top of the dress to undo the first button and Andy, snapping out of a trance, suddenly reached out and grabbed her slender wrist.  
‘I- uh- can I, um, unbutton your dress? Now that you’re my wife and all.’ he looked almost shy. She laughed- they were hardly doing it for the first time, or the twenty-first, but the warm, tingly feeling she got from his amazement hadn’t really changed. She nodded and his fingers were fumbling down her front in a second. The buttons came undone and he put his hands on her shoulders and smoothed the sleeves of the dress down her arms, falling to his knees as he pulled the dress down to her ankles. He breathed out a soft ‘wow’ at her black underwear- it was her only matching set and not really that fancy, but she thought it might be nice to co-ordinate; it was a special occasion, after all. He pressed a reverent kiss to the warm skin of her stomach. She could feel short puffs of his hot breath against her. 

She stumbled backwards until she hit the couch and sat abruptly, letting him unbuckle her heels one at a time and kiss the insides of her calves. His knuckles pressed lightly against her thighs and she widened her knees for him. He pressed in until his mouth was not-quite-touching her. His eyes met hers again and he shot her a pleased, cocky smile. He watched her as his hand left her knee and he skimmed a finger lightly along the fabric of her underwear. Her eyes flew shut and her knees quivered. She felt a breathy chuckle and then he pressed a thumb against the side of her clit, the cotton dragging roughly. She whimpered.  
‘A-Andy, please, uh, please, I need- can you-‘  
He smiled against her thigh and then hooked his thumbs into the sides of her underwear, looking up for approval. She nodded frantically, her pupils blown wide, and he tugged them off roughly, tossing them haphazardly over his shoulder. He drew his tongue in a slow swipe across her and she cried out, pressing her hands desperately into his hair in a wild bid to draw him closer. He slid his index finger into her and pressed his mouth to her clit. He fucked her slowly with his hand, sucking gently, and then curled two fingers up. She jolted violently against the couch cushions, mumbling nonsensical encouragement, her head tilted back. She wished she could watch him, see the brown curls at the nape of his neck and the fingers of his other hand making indents on the tan skin of her leg. He sped up quickly and she felt herself tense and flutter, crying out and shaking, then going limp. ‘Fuck,’ she mumbled, weakly pulling the back of his jersey until he moved up her body to kiss her. 

His mouth met hers and suddenly she felt hot all over again, tasting herself on him. She bit his lip gently and he moaned into her mouth.  
‘Too many clothes, babe,’ she said, yanking his jersey over his head. He put his arms up for a second to help her and then moved to the back of her bra.  
‘Take your pants off already’ she breathed, pulling at his waistband. He hurriedly shucked them off along with his shoes and then unclasped her bra, moving his mouth immediately to her breast. The world felt hot and liquid-wonderful around her. She palmed him appreciatively through his boxers, relishing in the way he seemed to exhale all the air in his lungs. He was so hot and so hard in her hand. She pulled her head back up to him to swallow a gasp, deepening the kiss until she thought she might drown in it. The boxers came off and he pushed smoothly into her. They broke apart to moan in unison and she heard him mutter something that sounded like ‘jesusfuckingchrist’. She licked a wide stroke across his throat, leaning up with the rhythm he set to graze her teeth gently across his adam’s apple. He whined under his breath and sped up, so she locked her ankles behind his back and arched into him. He reached down to touch her and she saw sparks of white explode for a second behind her eyeballs. She still kind of couldn’t believe the perfection of this, of him, of the way they fit. His forearms were starting to tremble. He strained out ‘Babe- are you- will you-‘ and she nodded desperately against his chest. He pressed his thumb flatly across her clit where they were joined and she shook against him, cursing incoherently. She could feel herself flutter around him and he thrust in a few more times before coming too, his head falling damply forward to rest against hers and his eyes crumpled shut. After a few seconds pressed chest-to-chest he pulled slowly out of her, both of them gasping at the oversensitive friction, they slid to the floor in a boneless, sticky heap.

He smiled at her, stretching out and putting a hand between her shoulder blades to bring her closer. She snuggled indulgently against his sweaty chest. She’d never really got why people talked about after-sex intimacy before she’d done it with Andy. Her limbs felt warm and tingly. She felt more relaxed than she could remember feeling. He took his hand from her back to pat around the top of his head until he found a blanket that’d ended up next to the couch, dragging it over them. She spread out flat on her back and he sat up on his elbows, looking at her. The blanket slipped off his torso and he pulled it down until it was around her waist. He loved the moments when she felt too chilled-out to feel embarrassed about him staring at her body. He traced slow fingers across the dip of her collarbones, down between her breasts, across her stomach. The non-sexual intimacy of it still felt new but she was too happy to care. He pressed his thumb across the soft flesh of her palm and stroked along her slim fingers. It felt like she was being mapped out, explored, known. All of a sudden he bent down until he could put his mouth on her ribs and sucked a deep red mark into her skin. He knew that she liked that- going to work the next day and having it under her blouse, evidence of this. Sometimes he’d come up behind her while she was walking and brush his fingers along her side, so he knew she was thinking about it. He turned his head slowly until he was lying with his head on the side of her left breast; she felt the tickle of hairs on his chin.  
‘I can hear your heart,’ he said quietly ‘I can hear you, like, being alive. Awesome.’  
She stroked his hair, wishing she wouldn’t need to pee in a few minutes and they could stay like this indefinitely.

After a while he leaned back onto his forearms, looking intently at her.  
‘I love you so fucking much, babe. You’re the hottest wife, like, ever.’  
She laughed quietly under him. ‘I know.’  
‘Was that a Star Wars reference? Haha, I bet you’re secretly a huge nerd,’ she hit him lightly on the shoulder and he grinned blithely, ‘I’m totally going to tell everyone my wife is a total nerd.’ He was silent for a few seconds and then mumbled wonderingly, ‘My wife.’  
She tilted her face up. He was looking down at her like she was the centre of the galaxy. He brushed his thumb lightly over her cheekbone and stroked back the hairs from her forehead. She reached up and pressed her hand palm-to-palm with his, like a slow high five, interlocking their fingers.  
‘My husband.’


End file.
